


Illness

by NYWCgirl



Series: writer's month 2020 [9]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Lycanthrophy, Sick Character, Team as Family, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Jack sees the subtle changes in Mac behavior.
Series: writer's month 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861096
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Illness

**Author's Note:**

> Clinical lycanthrophy is a rare psychiatric syndrome that involves a delusion that the person can transform into a wolf (or any other animal)

Jack has noticed that Mac is restless. Today Mac seemed anxious while he was working In the Phoenix lab. Jack checked on Mac but he denies that there is something wrong. He seemed annoyed, so Jack backed off.

Now they are sitting around the fire pit having a beer but the restlessness is now more pronounced. He still hasn´t found out what the problem is, but it is clear Mac would rather have him gone.

‘Let’s call it a night then, shall we?’

‘Yeah. Sorry I’m not better company.’

‘Don’t worry about it. I will pick you up in the morning.’

‘Yeah. Good night Jack.’

Jack drives off but parks his car half a mile down the road, carefully walking back. He is glad Mac doesn´t take his security very serious, so Jack makes his way to the back when he stops in his tracks when there is a long howl. It sounds like a wolf, but he doubts if there are wolves out here.

Now that he listens closer, it comes from the house, but when he arrives it is only Mac and he is… howling. It is only now that Jack realizes there is a full moon.

‘Mac?’

Mac turns around startled, Jack?’

‘What are you doing Mac?’ Jack laughs, not sure why Mac is doing such a weird thing.

‘Jack, I thought you were going home.’

‘Yeah. I forgot something.’

Now it is Mac who looks strange at Jack.

* * *

‘I’m telling you doc. Mac is acting weird.’

‘What do you mean weird?’

‘He growls, howls at the moon. Yesterday he ate his meat almost rare. I don´t know, weird.’

‘Any other symptoms?’

‘Restlessness, anxiety.’

‘Have you talked about it with Mac?’

‘Well, that is the thing. Every time I mention it, Mac acts like he is caught.’

‘Well, I strongly suggest, he talks with a therapist. It sounds like a depression, which wouldn´t be a surprise after everything Mac went through these last couple of years.’

‘OK, I can try to get him to do that.’

* * *

_A twenty five year old man presented himself with a suspicion of clinical depression. During the session he got increasingly agitated and started showing erratic behavior. During the initial evaluation, he was guarded and pre-occupied. There is no previous psychiatric history. He seems to be here to indulge someone, but he appeared to be internally stimulated._

_When asked about his behavior, he was initially evasive but eventually admitted that he believed he was becoming a wolf. The patient was started on ziprasidone and his symptoms ceased._

* * *

Matty showed Mac’s evaluation to Jack.

‘Maybe you should take some time off.’

Jack nods, he doesn´t know what to think, he didn´t expect it was this bad, that Mac really thought he is a werewolf or whatever. They really should distress.

He leaves the war room and takes his phone out.

‘Mom, the kid and I are coming to stay for a couple of days.’


End file.
